


Three Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Damaged!Charlie, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlets, Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, Supportive!Steven, mix, poop, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments when people had different impressions of Charlie: broken, damaged and idiotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Moments

_Broken_

At the funeral, he was the only set of dry eyes.  
Mr Perry squeezed out crocodile tears, Mrs Perry sobbed away and most of the members of the Dead Poets Society were crying at least a little. Cameron was openly weeping, the consequences of his actions hitting him as he saw Mr Keating turned away at the door. Everyone shed a tear.  
Except for Charlie.  
"You look insensitive, squeeze one out." Knox whispered, elbowing the boy sharply in the rib. Charlie, however, simply shook his head. He had no tears left any more.

* * *

_Damaged_

"Steven, you need to come."  
"Charlie, what's wrong?"  
The level of alarm in Charlie's voice was akin to terror, and Steven felt fear prickle in his neck.  
"She- I left the room for a minute to get her bottle."  
"Charlie, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Steven tried to muster as much calmness as he could, but his voice was closer to calamity when it choked out.  
"She got out of her crawler- I swear, I did it up right- and she hit her head. We're at the hospital now, she has a concussion, she's not well."  
Steven exhaled softly. Not as bad as he thought. Thank god. "Look, Charlie, she's stable. You didn't do anything. It's not your fault."  
A shaky laugh came down the phone. "If I hadn't left her, she wouldn't have hurt herself."  
"Charlie, you're an idiot. The older ones all managed to bump themselves when they were babies, generally when I was looking after them. It wasn't my fault. This is NOT your fault."  
"Just...can you come, please?"  
"Okay. I love you."  
The phone cut dead.

"Charlie!"  
Ignoring the stares around them, the

 two men hugged tightly, before sharing a kiss.  
"How is she?" Steven calmly asked, peering around the waiting room as if looking for her.  
"She's fine - she threw up, but she's okay."  
"See? No harm done, Charlie. Babies hurt themselves all the time, they're pretty resilient."  
Charlie nodded hesitantly. "Steven...I don't think I should be alone with the kids any more."  
Immediately, Steven laughed. "Charlie, don't be RIDICULOUS. You're an amazing dad, you're just scared of fucking up in case they turn out like you did."  
A shiver ran down Charlie's spine, and a tear suddenly ran down his cheek and onto Steven's shirt. "What if I do it, Steven? What if they hate me?"  
"They won't." Steven firmly told him. "Now come on, let's go and get her."  
Charlie nodded briefly. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
  


* * *

_Idiotic_

 

Cameron sighed and glared at the plastic dog poop on his bed. About once a week, Charlie liked to slip one into his bed (or his pillow) and surprise him with it. It was getting tedious now. With a groan, he plunged his hand straight at it, intending to throw it away.  
His hand went straight into it.  
The door slammed shut, and down the corridor a shriek of laughter could be heard.


End file.
